


I ❤ Sherlock (Sherlock BBC) - Art

by cybel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/fractal hearts composite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ❤ Sherlock (Sherlock BBC) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> This piece originated back in October 2010 as a podbook cover for FayJay's wonderful podfic _A Name To Last For All Eternity_ , by wordstrings, which later morphed into the podbook cover for the entire Paradox series of podfics as seen below.
> 
> Gratifyingly, a kind commenter at that time asked for a larger version of the graphic, also seen below.

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Podook Cover:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/uk9w8wcd5/)

I ❤ Sherlock Graphic:  
[ ](https://postimg.org/image/5n1xe8yhl/)


End file.
